baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
January 23
1800s *1881 - Third baseman Jerry Denny is feted at a benefit in his hometown of San Francisco just before he leaves for the East Coast to launch a professional career that will last into the 20th century. *1887 - In Alameda, California, Dave Foultz and a touring team based in Louisville are accused of throwing a game against another touring team of Eastern pros. These exhibitions and the local California League competition are making for a lively winter in the San Francisco Bay Area. *1888 - Harry Spence is hired to manage the Indianapolis Hoosiers of the National League. 1900s-1920s *1904 - The New York Highlanders send pitchers Long Tom Hughes and Bill Wolfe to Washington for pitcher Al Orth. Hughes, who posted a 20–7 record with the Boston Pilgrims in 1903, came to New York in December swap with the Pilgrims, who received pitcher Jesse Tannehill. *1912 - The Imperial Japanese Army announces it will send a baseball team to the Philippines to play with American soldiers; a U.S. team may go to Japan. *1927 - In the continuing clash between Commissioner Kenesaw Landis and American League President Ban Johnson, the AL owners are prepared to censure Johnson. But his serious health problems convince them to change their stance and Johnson is given an indefinite leave of absence instead. Tigers President Frank Navin takes over control of the AL on an interim basis and the owners adopt a resolution repudiating the charges that Johnson made against Landis. *1928 - Alfonso (Chico) Carrasquel is born in Caracas, Venezuela. Carrasquel, the first in a great line of Venezuelan shortstops that includes Luis Aparicio, Dave Concepción, Omar Vizquel and Ozzie Guillén, will become the first Hispanic to appear in an All-Star Game, in 1951, at Briggs Stadium. 1930s-1950s *1932 - The Brooklyn Dodgers acquire slugger Hack Wilson from the St. Louis Cardinals. Wilson, who costs only $45,000 and a minor league pitcher, will sign for $16,500, half his previous year's salary. He will hit a .297 average with 23 home runs and 123 RBI for Brooklyn in 1932. *1950 - The Associated Press picks the 1914 Miracle Braves the greatest sports upset in the 20th century. *1951 - Guido Rujo sells his interest in the Boston Braves to copartners Lou Perini and Treasurer Joe Many. *1956 - Hall of Fame umpire Billy Evans dies in Miami, Florida, at the age of 71. Evans began his major league umpiring career in 1906, when he was only 22 years old. *1958 - The Washington Senators trade shortstop Pete Runnels to the Boston Red Sox in exchange for first baseman Norm Zauchin and outfielder Albie Pearson. Runnels will win two batting titles, in 1960 and 1962, and just miss a third by six points in 1958. 1960s *1962: **Pitcher Bob Feller and infielder Jackie Robinson are selected for the Hall of Fame by the Baseball Writers Association of America in their first year of eligibility. **Lawyer Melvin Belli wins a breach-of-warranty suit against the San Francisco Giants on the grounds that his box seat at Candlestick Park is too cold. Belli's suit contends that the seat he bought in 1960, at the cost of $1,597, was supposed to have radiant heating. *1967 - The St. Louis Cardinals names future Hall of Famer Stan Musial as their new general manager. *1968 - Outfielder Joe Medwick is voted into the Baseball Hall of Fame. In his brilliant 17-season career Medwick was a .324 hitter with 205 home runs and 1383 RBI. A ten-time All-Star, in 1937 he won the Triple Crown and was named the National League MVP Award. 1970s *1975 - Former Pittsburgh Pirates slugger Ralph Kiner gains election to the Hall of Fame in his final year on the ballot. Kiner hit 369 home runs over a 10-year career, leading the National League in home runs each season from 1946 to 1952. In one of the narrowest margins ever, Kiner is elected by just one vote over the 75 per cent minimum required for induction. *1979 - Outfielder Willie Mays, considered one of the greatest players of his generation, is elected to the Hall of Fame by the BBWAA. Mays garners 409 out of 432 votes and becomes the 14th man to gain election in his first year on the ballot. Mays will officially enter the HoF on August 5, along with Veterans Committee selections Warren Giles and Hack Wilson. 1980s-1990s *1981 - The Boston Red Sox trade onetime American League MVP Fred Lynn along with pitcher Steve Renko to the California Angels for outfielder Joe Rudi, pitcher Frank Tanana and a minor league prospect. *1992 - A group calling itself The Baseball Club of Seattle announces that it will attempt to buy the Mariners for $100 million. Some $75 million of the money will come from Hiroshi Yamauchi, president of Nintendo Co., Ltd., of Osaka, Japan. Births *1873 - Red Donahue, pitcher (d. 1913) *1918 - Randy Gumpert, All-Star pitcher *1928 - Chico Carrasquel, All-Star shortstop (d. 2005) *1930 - Frank Sullivan, All-Star pitcher *1934 - Joey Amalfitano, infielder *1936 - Don Nottebart, pitcher *1947 - Kurt Bevacqua, infielder *1962 - Benny Distefano, outfielder *1970 - Alan Embree, pitcher *1970 - Mark Wohlers, All-Star pitcher *1974 - Erubiel Durazo, infielder/designated hitter *1976 - Brandon Duckworth, pitcher *1979 - Juan Rincón, pitcher *1982 - Wily Mo Peña, outfielder Deaths *1943 - Farmer Weaver, outfielder (b. 1865) *1956 - Billy Evans, Hall of Fame umpire (b. 1884) *1968 - Patsy Flaherty, pitcher (b. 1876) *1969 - Al Bridwell, infielder (b. 1884) *1975 - Heinie Mueller, outfielder (b. 1899) *1989 - George Case, All-Star outfielder (b. 1915) *1995 - Saul Rogovin, pitcher (b. 1923)